


Following

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: He's being watched, he knows it.





	Following

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week day 2: pregame/Postgame! Went with pregame for this one. Enjoy!

A purple-haired boy padded along the familiar route, engrained into his footsteps as though his eyes couldn't lead him as well. This should feel so normal, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

"It's probably just a cat or something... I can call Saihara-kun when I get home to keep me company," he mumbled. Suddenly, a large clattering came from behind him. He whipped his head around, but couldn't see anything.

"I swear I'm going mad sometimes..." His eyes shifted up, realizing in his momentary panic that he'd almost walked straight past his apartment. He made a sharp right and scrambled up the stairs. As he was fishing out his keys, he heard footsteps behind him. A hand placed itself on his shoulder. He shrieked. The other chuckled.

"S..Saihara-kun...?"

"The one and only, my beloved." The smaller boy sighed shakily.

"You s-scared me..." The taller smirked and swiped the keys out of his hand in one swift, calculated movement. He unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"So, Kokichi, you know that the next season's applications will be up soon, yes? We're eligible this year."

"Y-yeah... I want to make you happy, so... I-I'll apply if you do..." Kokichi replied.

"Good, good. _I can't wait for our deaths!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
